


Itsy Bitsy Spider

by evergrove



Series: The Dragon and Her Swan [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: Emma has a tiny problem.





	Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofsilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofsilence/gifts).



> Prompt: DS / "Take. It. Off."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!! MAL!"

Mal ran down the stairs, Emma sounded desperate.

"A fucking spider. Huge. Take it off me," she was frozen in place, looking at something in her arm.

Mal didn't even see it first, it was so tiny. But when she did, she started laughing. Tears were flowing from her eyes and she couldn't stop.

"Mal! Not funny," Emma scowled.

"I seem to recall you're a saviour?"

Emma glared. "Take. It. Off."

"Honestly, I can barely see it."

"Still not funny."

"Oh alright. I'll always save you, little one."

Emma hoped she wasn't talking to the spider.


End file.
